Kiss Of Death
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: Story behind 'rEdRoSeStArFiReRoSeFiRe's poem Kiss of Death. It's a RedxStar! PoemOneshot. please no flames. rated T cuz eveyrthing else i write is rated T.


**_Kiss of Death_**

"Hey cutie," Red X said from behind his mask.

I just stare at him, only him and nothing else.

_**Ever since you called me cutie, **_

_**I've had this feeling that couldn't even be described by me.**_

_**A sensational, wondrous feeling that keeps me wondering, **_

_**Is it all just a dream or is it reality?**_

I don't know how to describe the way I feel, I'm lost in him.

_**Your hot, mysterious ways,**_

_**Your witty amusing self,**_

_**Your charming personality,**_

_**Haunts me in my dreams every single night**_

Every night I sleep I see him, every time I think I think of him.

I went to Robin for help, for answers.

I tell him how I feel and he stares at me.

"Robin what does it mean?"

"I don't want you near him ever again," was all he said and then he left.

_**I ask him what all this means,**_

_**All he replies is to stay away from you,**_

_**Don't attend the missions involving you.**_

**_That what was best for me._**

I stay there thinking why he does not want me near him.

He says it's best for me, but really it's tearing me apart.

Not being able to see him, I'm going crazy without him.

_**Unable to understand why he said all this,**_

_**I set my voyage to see you.**_

_**I wanted you to clear my doubts.**_

**_Why I have been feeling this way._**

I need answers now, so I leave in the night in search of him.

Just thinking about him makes me feel joy.

I find him in darkest part of town.

"X I need answers," I say

_**I meet you, you meet me.**_

_**Together we confess,**_

_**Well more like you confess your true feelings,**_

_**That you love me.**_

"Starfire… I love you," he said looks me in the eyes.

_**I ask if this is what I am feeling as well.**_

_**You just say to listen to your heart.**_

_**And I do just that,**_

_**I crossover to the evil with you.**_

"X is that what I'm feeling?" I asked looking up to his mask.

"Listen to your heart. It won't lie to you," He said.

"Red X I think I love you," I said taking his hand.

"Then come with me and together we will rule Jump City," He said and we flew off into the dark.

_**Ever since then I have fought for evil,**_

_**I was evil, I tasted evil and I even dressed evil.**_

_**Why you might ask,**_

_**Because I listened to my heart.**_

"Stop!" The police called from behind us.

We ran through the alleys, the streets, and everywhere we could.

I was now called Black Star.

My hair was darker red now and my skin didn't have the same orange glow to it anymore.

_**We fight my former friends,**_

_**I see the somber faces,**_

_**Just seeing them isn't going to change my mind.**_

_**Nothing can change my mind.**_

"Teen Titans Go!" Robin yelled as Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Batgirl went running out with him in the lead.

They now added somebody else to the team.

Robins girlfriend, but I think she's a .

I've fought them before and everytime I got away.

They can't stop me and X, we were made for evil and nothing was going to stop them.

_**Once we are in intense battle, **_

_**I hear a scream of agony,**_

_**I look over and find a horrific scene,**_

_**My beloved in a pool of blood.**_

I turned around just in time to see Red X hit the floor with blood running from his stomach.

I looked around and saw Robin holding a gun.

"Red!" I screamed and ran over to him.

_**Rush over to him, soothing him throughout the way.**_

_**But all he gives me is a kiss,**_

_**Just before I fall to the ground in a thump.**_

_**Shot by him, the person who I thought was my best friend.**_

"Please don't leave me," I said through tears.

He wiped them away but more went running down my cheeks.

"I love you," he said and then kissed me.

"I love you too," I said before his body went limp and cold.

Then pain went rushing through my side as blood fell from my body and to the floor.

My body went limp and I fell to the ground.

Everything went cold and then everything went black.

_**And so I thought love was to be followed,**_

_**But it only ended in tragedy,**_

_**But I will remember it with my own special way.**_

_**My love gave me the kiss of death.**_

Well there it is. I did the oneshot and 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' did the poem. Please review and no flames would be nice. If you don't like it please say why, but try to be nice when you say it. And read 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe's poems and stories!

The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain and 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'


End file.
